Charles Vensworth
Charles Vensworth, better known as "Charlie" and formerly using the Tribe name of "Feint" is a Scyther, Thief and former member of the Valkarian Gold Tribe, played by Plumbum. History Pre-Odyssey Charlie was born to the prestigious Vensworth family as the middle child, between his older sister Danielle and younger brother Joshua. As was his family lineage, he and his sister were vetted from an early age to join the Gold Tribe, however although his his sister was certainly keen to the idea, Charlie himself was less keen and came to resent the daily training sessions with his father - slowly but surely beginning to lag behind the older Danielle. If things had stayed as they were, it was even possible he'd never join the Tribe - but Danielle eventually came down with a disease that disabled her, thus passing the banner down to the next child of the family. Charlie accepted the mantle and joined the Gold Tribe after his training, taking the name "Feint" as his Tribe name, although he had ulterior motives - he planned to use the credibility of the Gold Tribe as a cover to commit crime and get away with it - he'd already been a petty criminal before he'd joined, but now involved a whole new scale and with some carfeul planning, use of paid cronies and of course his part as a brother of the Gold Tribe giving him credibility, he avoided any connection to having a fair amount of the town under a racket for a whole year before he was discovered by the Gold Tribe. When he was discovered, he caught wind that the Tribe were onto him and he fled ahead of them, before they caught him. He'd already planned to take refuge in the Thieves' Forest and that's exactly where he headed. As time passed, Charlie became a more valuable member to the Thieves - given his time in the Gold Tribe, his skills were far higher than that of most other Thieves - although his banishment from Valkaria weighed heavily on his mind - he'd left family there that despite everything he'd done, he still cared about... Darkrai's Return When invited by Snype to accompany the Sableye to Gold City for the festival marking 30 years after Darkrai's defeat, Charlie took the opportunity to perhaps meet up with his brother after the seven years spent apart, although things didn't exactly go to plan. Charlie enjoyed the festivities for sure, even if he almost found himself kidnapped by a crazy old duck in the process and eventually he found his brother, but their reunion was not sweet - after so long and after the pain the Swadloon went through on Charlie's account, Joshua firmly rejected Charlie and they both again left their separate ways. Later in the day came the announcement of the new Gold Tribe second - the announcement itself was missed by Charlie, who had spent most of the rest of the time heavily drinking, but despite his total lack of sobriety, he managed to make his way to the Network Point with the rest, along the way defeating a powerful Ariados known as Jurgen - partially thanks to his inebriated state he was, in his own words "too dumb to fool" and saw through the manipulator's mind-tricks easily. Category:Characters